Siempre Juntos
by Maiden.of.Mist
Summary: Tener a alguien que se convierta en la persona más importante y quien siempre mantenga tu sonrisa y ánimo en alto, es lo mejor que a alguien le pueda suceder...y Mark, Mark lo sabe muy bien...  MarkxDylan


**_(Jojojojo no hay caso conmigo uwu...conversaciones con amigos me hacen escribir diversos oneshot~...lo que no significa que no tenga en mente los ficsD:...me estoy matando tratando de avanzarlos, pero la divina inspiración no me ha venido T3T...bueno otro oneshot de los gringitows:3...porque me encantan~)_**

Apoyó la mano en su rostro, este era tan suave, y su piel era tan delicada y hermosa. Movió con sutileza su muñeca y comenzó con la yema de sus dedos a acariciar las mejillas de su compañero. Ese era uno de los pocos momentos en los cuales aquel castaño chico podía apreciar con tanta serenidad a su amigo de toda la vida estando tan quieto, tan tranquilo, siendo tan perfecto. Sabía que la personalidad de Dylan siempre había sido muy…¿explosiva?, si bastante explosiva, pero era algo que le encantaba; si aquel chico no fuera tan hiperactivo y espontáneo, definitivamente no sería él. Pero, de todas maneras, gustaba de tener –para sí sólo- pequeños momentos de admirar aquellas pequeñas cosas que nadie más tenía el derecho a ver.

La mejor manera en la que podía definir al rubio era "el pilar que me mantiene en alto", dijo para sí mismo Mark. Ellos habían crecido juntos, incluso ahora que ambos tenía dieciocho y diecisiete, respectivamente, podía decir que nada había cambiado…o tal vez si habían cambiado cosas, pero para mejor estaba claro.

Volvió a concentrarse en el rostro del menor y sonrió dulcemente. Corrió los mechones sueltos del rostro de Dylan y se quedó observando ese pasivo rostro, aquel que descansaba sobre sus piernas luego de un exhaustivo entrenamiento de futból. Mark amaba a ese chico con todo su alma y su corazón, es decir, con todo su ser; no podía estar tranquilo si no le tenía cerca o si no sabía donde se encontraba. Soltó una risa –lo suficientemente baja para no despertar a aquel ojiceleste- por estar pensando en "boberias sentimentalistas".

**-¿Qué tienes, que haces que me pierda entre pensamientos pensando sólo en tí?...-**preguntó en un susurro sin esperar respuesta por parte del otro, puesto que se encontraba plácidamente dormido. Aunque el ojiverde hubiese preguntado aquello, él mismo tenía la respuesta a su interrogación; Mark sentía que Dylan era perfecto, que era el complemento a su personalidad, tan contraria –en muchos sentidos- a la del chico.

_*"-Chicos quiero presentarlos, ya que solamente faltan ustedes dos. Dylan Keith, él es tu compañero y capitán de equipo, Mark Kruger. Mark, Dylan es nuevo en el equipo y me gustaría que tú, siendo tan responsable te hagas cargo de su integración…¿te parece bien?._

_-¡Claro, director!. Soy Mark…-el joven chico de cabellos castaño claro le ofreció la mano amigablemente a ese pequeño niño de cabellos dorados._

_-¡Soy Dylan! –estrechó con gusto la mano del chico de los ojos verdes y sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura- jijiji."*_

Simple y curiosa forma de conocerse: el amor y la pasión al futból; de todas maneras, no podía haber recibido mejor regalo de la vida que conocer a Dylan. Suspiró y sonrió amenamente dandole un pequeño y suave pellizcón en la mejilla al chico, que hizo rápidamente que el menor frunciera el ceño y levantara las brazos, para así alcanzar las mejillas del castaño con ambas manos y apretar de estas.

**-Nyoooon…-**dijo Dylan aun sujetando a Mark de las mejillas y apretando de estas**- buenas noches…-**sonrió sabiendo que era de noche (había pedido a Mark que lo despertara a las 21:00 y sabía que el mayor siempre cumplía). Dio un ligero bostezo aun sin querer abrir sus ojos-

-O-ouch…-dijo el mayor sujetando las manos del chico y retirandolas de su rostro. Alzó una ceja y pokeó en la frente a su compañero**- bien bien, tu dijiste que te despertara, yo cumplí…ahora acata.**

Unos dos minutos se habrá demorado el rubio en hacerle caso al castaño, para abrir los ojos y quedarsele mirando.

**-Estoy…despierto…-**se frotó un ojo, dándole la imagen más felina a Mark que jamás podría haber imaginado. Luego de quedarsele mirando un pequeño tiempo, Dylan notó algo en el rostro del chico que llamó mucho su atención, tanto que preguntó.**- hey hey hey Mark~-**pokeó ahora él el rostro del mayor.**- ¿en que piensas?.**

**-¿En que pienso?, je…en nada que te tenga que importar…-**dijo tratando de parecer arisco ante el chico, pero eso…eso era parte de su plan.

**-¡Pero, pero, pero! –**reclamó el menor de edad, mientras comenzaba a moverse inquieto en las piernas de Mark.

**-¿Pero, pero, pero?...-**preguntó el chico imitando al otro, pero con un énfasis de interrogación, insitandole a continuar.

Dylan comenzó a "escalar" por el cuerpo del mayor hasta sujetarse del cuello de este y quedarse colgando de él. "Pero, yo, ¡yo!, tengo derecho a saber lo que piensas", fue la repuesta que juguetonamente le dio el rubio al castaño. Dy, como solía llamarle Mark, tenía una mirada decisiva, como que no se iba a rendir ni de dejar de molestar hasta que el mayor le confesara en que pensaba, al fin y al cabo, él se sentía con el suficiente derecho de saber que pasaba por la mente de su amigo…y amante.

**-Eso es como extorción felina…-**susurró abrazandole y acercar su rostro al del otro y quedarsele mirando fijamente a esos ojos azul cielo que tanto disfrutaba admirar y que tanto le encantaban. Mark lo pensó por un buen momento, mientras le daba pequeños besos al chico en su rostro, besos que sacaban del otro risas y más risas.**-Esta bien…creo que me has convencido. Estaba pensando en lo lindo que es tenerte a mi lado…siempre has estado aquí cuando te necesito…-**cerró sus ojos esbozando una gentil sonrisa.

**-¿Ha pasado algo malo para que lo pienses?...-**el chico que usualmente era muy hiperactivo e inquieto había –ahora- quedado muy preocupado. Cuando Mark pensaba tanto en cosas era porque algo solía suceder.

**-Nada…solamente que me alegra haberte conocido…-**acarició con suavidad el rostro del ojiceleste sonriendole siempre. Dio un pequeño suspiro, ¡vaya que era una noche de suspirar para Mark!.- **Quisiera…**

**-¿sí?...-**interrogó más curioso por saber lo que pasaba por la mente de su amante.

**-Que te quedaras por siempre a mi lado…**

**-¡Sabía que algo te preocupaba!...-**estiró el rostro de su compañero. Luego de jugar un rato con las diversas "expresiones" del chico le soltó y sonrió**- ¿permanecer siempre juntos?...**

**-Pues suena bien así…"Por siempre juntos"…me gustaría eso…-**sonrió apenado por demostrar aquella debilidad, pero también le era inevitable teniendo a tan bello chico frente suyo.

**-Entonces…¡acepto!...estaremos por siempre juntos…**

Ambos chicos sonrieron y acordaron quedarse uno al lado del otro por siempre, sellando aquel "pacto" con un dulce, tierno y pacible beso. Ninguno sabía si podrían cumplir aquello…pero mientras que ambos se quisieran y amaran de tal manera…un "por siempre juntos"…no suena para nada mal…¿no?.


End file.
